Ne Pars Pas
by Warriormeuh
Summary: Song Fics - Death Fics . Quand le prince de la guerre tombe sous la lame de l'ennemi...


Ne pars pas!  
  
_Heu... c'est une death fics, c'est une song fics...  
  
Style : Shonen ai / One shot.  
Couple: Shien/Nataku.  
Chanson: Ne pars pas de Sofia Mestari. ( en gras )  
  
C'est déprimant, c'est court, ça a pas forcement d'intérêt mais cette chanson m'a plut alors... ben voila :D  
Bonne lecture, bonne déprime..._  
---------------  
  
Ses larmes coulaient malgré lui.  
Cette bataille, cette stupide bataille ... elle avait été de trop, elle avait demandé trop de sacrifices... beaucoup trop...  
Ses lèvres bougeaient sans produire le moindre son, ses larmes brûlantes se frayaient un chemin à travers ses yeux clos.  
Ce corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras, il ne voulait pas le regarder, il ne voulait pas voir le sang couler de ses plaies trop profondes pour êtres guéries...  
  
Ca ne devait etre qu'un autre combat parmi tant d'autre, ça ne devait etre qu'un autre massacre commandité par ces dieux insensibles...  
Mais cette fois ci, la mort avait été la plus forte, les ennemis avaient été plus voraces...  
Biensûr ils avaient gagnés, ils gagnaient toujours, mais cette fois ci les pertes avaient été plus graves, cette fois ci ... il allait mourir...  
Il allait mourir dans ses bras...  
  
Une main trop froide se posa sur la joue de l'immortel, essuyant avec grâce l'eau salée qui y coulait.  
Une voix, trop faible, trop frêle accompagna ce geste plein de douceur...  
  
**J'ai tout appris de toi  
J'ai vaincu mes incertitudes  
J'ai pleuré dans tes bras  
J'ai même changé mes habitudes  
J'ai bousculé ma chance pour épouser tous tes repères  
Comme une évidence et du mieux que j'ai su faire.**  
  
Des yeux d'or croisèrent ceux de métal. Un simple regard, de simples mots qui firent voler en éclat le semblant de calme de Shien.  
Etreignant avec force le corps de Nataku, ses larmes se transformèrent en sanglot...  
Il ne devait pas mourir... il ne pouvait pas... pas lui...  
  
Mais le sang, ce liquide rouge et criard continuait à s'échapper de son corps, et ne laissait aucune place à l'espoir.  
Nataku le savait, sa vie s'en allait aussi rapidement que son corps se vidait de son fluide vital...  
  
Mais il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait jamais eut peur de mourir, c'était le fait de vivre qui l'avait effrayé, le fait d'affronter seul cet existence froide et cruelle.  
Mais, il avait toujours été avec lui, à chaque moment, son protecteur. Il l'avait aimé pour cela, il l'avait respecté.  
Maintenant il savait que ces sentiments étaient plus fort qu'il ne le croyait... Mais qu'importait, il avait été aimé, il avait aimé, même s'ils ne se l'étaient jamais avoué... son coeur était en paix...  
  
**S'il n'en reste qu'un que tu sois celui-ci  
Que tu restes mien qu'il en soit ainsi  
Je t'en prie**  
  
Murmurant ces quelques mots , il ferma doucement les yeux, cela semblait trop dur de les garder ouvert... A quoi bon, il connaissait son visage, il connaissait chacun de ses traits... Ils les emporterait avec lui...  
Imperceptiblement il sourit...  
  
D'un violent geste de la tête, Shien essayait de nier l'évidence, de refuser la dernière supplique de son amant...  
Son amant... non il ne pouvait le nommer ainsi, aucun geste affectueux n'était né de leur amour. Ils étaient restés, dieu guerrier et second, comme la convenance le veut, compagnons d'armes, comme la règle l'exige...  
Comme il le haïssait, ce monde et ses règles... Un cri de douleur franchi la barrière de ses lèvres... Puis comme une prière, une supplique il s'adressa à son prince...  
  
**Ne pars pas ou je meurs avant l'heure si je perds mon essence  
Ne pars pas ne laisse pas mon âme seule sans croyance  
La douleur et la peur si je croise ton absence  
Ne pars pas me lâche pas j'ai besoin de ta présence**  
  
Comment exprimer ce que l'on ressent alors que le temps nous ai compter? Comment révéler tout ce que l'on s'est forcé à cacher durant toute une vie?  
Shien ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire... leur destin était scellé...  
Sa solitude qu'il avait réussi à semer durant ces quelques années revenait devant sa porte et réclamait sont dût...  
  
Tendrement il commença à bercer ce corps devenant décidément trop froid, ses mains caressèrent ses cheveux son visages, s'attardant sur ses lèvres...  
Il aurait du le protéger, il aurait du s'interposer, c'est lui qui aurait du etre allongé sur le champ de bataille... c'est lui qui aurait du mourir...  
"Nataku sama..." murmura t il ... presque de peur de le réveiller...  
  
**Jusqu'au dernier mot dit pour en arriver l  
Je n'ai pas vu venir la lame qui s'enfonce  
Et le mal est pire dans la différence  
Je t'en prie**  
  
"ne meurs pas..."  
"Je n'ai pas peur shien, je n'ai pas mal...  
Cela est bien ainsi, je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie, ma vie n'importe à personne... autant que je meurs...  
Merci d'avoir toujours été là... merci..." sa voix s'éteignait comme on éteint une bougie aux premières lueurs du soleil...  
  
La douleur qui déchirait le coeur de shien devint soudain insupportable, il aurait voulu arracher cette organe inutile de ses propres mains ... pour que cela cesse, pour qu'il ne souffre plus...  
  
"Votre vie... ta vie est importante, pour moi! elle l'a toujours été, elle est mon soutient, ma force. tu es ma raison d'exister, ma raison de vivre... ne pars pas..."  
  
** Ne pars pas ou je meurs avant l'heure si je perds mon essence  
Ne pars pas ne laisse pas mon âme seule sans croyance  
La douleur et la peur si je croise ton absence  
Ne pars pas ou je pars avant toi**  
  
"je t'aime" souffla t il avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur celles du jeune dieu guerrier... " ma vie, ma force... ne pars pas"  
"go... gomen... ashiteru Shien" furent ses derniers paroles avant que son souffle disparaisse avant que sa peau laiteuse prenne un teint de mort...  
  
Le cri de shien, fut sourd, inaudible... trop horrible pour etre émis par un simple humain ...  
Doucement il déposa le corps sans vie de Nataku au sol, se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers le sabre ensanglanté qui avait été son allié...  
Puis s'allongeant auprès de son cadet il s'enfonça sa lame effilée dans son coeur deja brisé.  
  
Enlaçant tendrement en un dernier effort son jeune prince il mourut dans ses bras, un doux sourire aux lèvres.  
  
** J'ai besoin de ta présence  
  
Ne pars pas  
  
OWARI **  
----------------  
  
_hé hé hé... pas tres fun tout ca... lol  
Commentaire, lettre de menace.. je prend tout et n'importe quoi lol :D  
Ja ne!  
fanny_


End file.
